<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Vampire? by TheSaioumaShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004275">A Vampire?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper'>TheSaioumaShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truth and Lies [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional, Emotions, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi Ouma is a vampire. Ever since getting trapped, he hasn't had a proper meal fit for a creature like him. Shuichi finds out and willingly gives him his blood, promising to do so as long as they're trapped.</p><p>This relationship soon causes romantic feelings to blossom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truth and Lies [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Vampire?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FUCKING FINALLY, I FINISHED! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, GUYS</p><p>For the purposes of this, Shuichi will be AB negative. I'll explain why in the story</p><p>TW: Mentions of eating disorders and suicidal thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kokichi's POV</b>
</p><p>I could smell it everywhere. No matter where I went, the scent was there. It was hard to avoid, being trapped in this place.</p><p>Blood.</p><p>I was lucky that I had a feast before being trapped. It lasted me a good few weeks. But it was starting to wear off and I was slowly getting hungrier.</p><p>I was currently in my bedroom, laying on my bed with my arms pressing against my stomach, which rumbled and growled like no tomorrow. I heard starving to death was a very painful way to go, but I never thought I'd actually experience it.</p><p>The smell of blood overtook my hearing so much that I jumped and sat up when there was a knock at my door. I couldn't even smell who it was, making me scared of who it could be. I could attack them if I wasn't careful.</p><p>Another knock echoed, a certain voice making me tense up.</p><p>"Kokichi? I know you're in there, I've looked everywhere else."</p><p>Over the first few weeks we'd been stuck here, Shuichi and I had grown a little closer. I tried not to get TOO close, but that failed, seeing as how I grew to care for the teen. And that was before my hunger began to grow.</p><p>When I began to get hungry, the first smell I picked up was Shuichi. His blood was the rarest among humans, AB negative. I'd never had it before, but it supposedly filled a vampire up for weeks, even months. When I first smelled it, it was so delicious and I almost took him then and there. But I was able to overcome and have since been avoiding Shuichi, hoping that doing so would slow my hunger rate.</p><p>But soon, everyone was starting to smell good. It was no longer just Shuichi.</p><p>My hunger was growing at a skyrocketing rate. Everyone's scent blended together until I could tell the difference between Ryoma's B positive and Maki's A negative. Hell, Kaito's O positive was starting to smell good. The tomatoes and meat had long lost their effect, only adding to the starvation.</p><p>Every one of my senses that wasn't smell was dull, basically to the point of being human if it wasn't for my nose. My fangs stayed out, never going back in, no matter what smell I tried, from my sweaty socks at the end of the day to Angie's paint.</p><p>I clutched my sleeve, hoping that being quiet will make him go away. After a few seconds, he knocked again, only this time, it was more like pounding. "Kokichi, please answer the door!" My grip on my sleeve tightened as I slowly got off the bed and made my way to the door.</p><p>I cracked it open a bit enough to peer up at Shuichi. "Can I help you?" I asked in a bored tone, acting like I wasn't just in pain and still am. Shuichi looked at me concerned. "You skipped dinner again." "And? Why do you care?"</p><p>Shuichi looked taken aback and I came off ruder than expected. "Kokichi, are you okay? Are you...ashamed or...having thoughts?" My eyes widened at what he said. I would never think of something like that! But I guess not coming to dinner and locking myself up would make someone think that I have anorexia or thoughts of taking my life.</p><p>I smiled at the detective without showing my teeth. "Of course not! I just wasn't hungry and I was feeling a bit sick." Shuichi's blood was overwhelming me and I wanted to shut the door, leaving myself to die from lack of proper food.</p><p>Shuichi didn't look like he believed me. "You don't have to lie to me, Kokichi. I understand if you're having those kinds of thoughts. Let me help you. Just come with me, I can make you something to eat, and we can talk."</p><p>"Shuichi," I said his given name in a low voice, making a look of uneasiness appear on his face, "I'm fine, I don't need help. Please leave me alone." I went to close the door, but the bluenette put his foot in the doorway and slammed his body against the door. If I was at my full strength, the body slam wouldn't have fazed me.</p><p>Unfortunately for me, I was currently starving, so my strength was weakened.</p><p>I fell on my butt as Shuichi swung the door open. I didn't think the smell could get stronger, but it did and I felt my gums ache. I quickly scooted away as fast as I could, hitting the armchair. Shuichi began walking over to me. I put my hand out and turned away, covering my nose with the other, not that it did anything.</p><p>"Stay away from me, Shuichi! I don't want you to get hurt!" "What do you mean by that?" I opened one of my eyes and looked out of the corner of my eye. He was standing a few feet from the door, which he had closed. His face was filled with concern and worry. But I also saw hurt.</p><p>Why was he hurt? I haven't done anything. Yet, anyway.</p><p>My stomach growled for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "Kokichi, come on." The bluenette kept walking toward me and I couldn't move, keeping my hand up turning my face away. The smell only got stronger as I heard him kneel in front of me.</p><p>He gently grabbed my hand and I opened my eye enough to see a pleading look on his face. "Kokichi, I care about you and I want to help you. Please." I turned my head a little to look him in the eyes. His eyes widen a little, a gasp escaping his lips.</p><p>"Your eyes." I couldn't see it for myself, but I knew what he meant. My eyes were crimson red. It was only a matter of time before they turned to that color. My hair was probably a darker purple as well.</p><p>What happened next was a blur, but I found myself hovering over the detective, my mouth open enough to reveal my fangs. The detective beneath me had a huge blush on his face, but his eyes were wide with fear. "Wh-What's going on?"</p><p>Before I could feed on him, my eye twitched and I shook my head, rolling off Shuichi and onto the floor, clutching my head. My senses were going haywire, my hearing going in and out as well as my smell, my vision blacking out for a second before returning only to do it again.</p><p>I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me roll away from the person into the desk. I laid on my side, facing the terrified detective with tears in my eyes as he tried to piece everything. When his eyes widened, I knew he figured it out.</p><p>"Are...are you a vampire?" Not trusting myself to move, I whispered a yes. Confusion flashed on his face before determination replaced it. "You must be hungry then." "Yes..." I whispered again. He looked at me for a second before he nodded to himself, a small blush spreading on his face. "If you want...I could give you some blood."</p><p>My eyes widened. He was willingly giving me blood? I almost gave in out of desperation, but I realized what could happen if I did. "You shouldn't just go around offering your blood, especially to an evil supreme leader who's a blood-sucking monster. I also haven't had blood since we got here. I could go overboard and kill you." Shuichi's mouth was a thin line. He looked so serious. "I trust you."</p><p>He was really going to let me feed off him? He...trusted me?</p><p>Maybe it was just me. I didn't trust myself. I haven't had a proper meal in weeks, I could lose control.</p><p>But he trusted me. So I need to trust myself.</p><p>I slowly got up and crawled over to the detective. "Could you..." I gestured to his jacket. He blushed harder, but nodded and unbuttoned it, sliding it off enough for me to push his collar down. I held his head in my hand, tilting it a little, and rested my other hand on his arm.</p><p>As I leaned into his neck, I could smell the blood so clearly, but I could also smell Shuichi's natural scent. It smelled nice. For a boy. "This won't hurt as much as you think if you don't struggle. It'll be a prickling sensation at most. If it becomes too much, you better stop me." Shuichi nodded. I looked back at the pale neck in front of me. My fangs were already out, so all I needed to do was open my mouth and bite down.</p><p>And that's what I did.</p><p>I tried not to bite too hard, but it was hard since I was so hungry. The moment I broke the skin, which caused Shuichi to tense up, and the blood entered my mouth, I couldn't help but moan. I'm sure Shuichi was very uncomfortable with the moan and I would have been too, but I was in too much bliss. I was finally getting blood.</p><p>Surprisingly, it only took about a minute to feel full. Normally, it would take about 5 minutes to get enough food to fill up without killing the human, but having about a pint was filling.</p><p>I guess the effects of AB negative were correct. I'd be full for a few weeks now.</p><p>I felt Shuichi lightly push me, signaling that it was affecting him. I pulled my teeth out and licked the holes clean. "They'll be gone by morning." I pulled away and sat on my knees as Shuichi fixed his collar and buttoned his jacket.</p><p>"So, you're really a vampire?" I nodded, not looking him in the eye. Even though he willingly allowed me to feed off him, I still felt guilty. And I was scared of what would happen now. He was probably going to go tell the others now.</p><p>I felt Shuichi's hand on mine, making me look up at him. His pale gold eyes were filled genuine care.</p><p>"I'm not going to tell anyone, Kokichi. I don't fully understand all of this, but I assume that it would be dangerous if they found out." I nodded, relieved that this was going to stay between us. Shuichi rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand, looking a little sad. "I only wish you had come to me about it sooner. You could have died."</p><p>I snorted. "Yeah, because telling you I'm a vampire and I need blood is a normal thing to say and would have guaranteed that you would willingly let me feed off you." The detective looked down at the ground, a small blush returning to his face. "I wasn't too fond of the idea. But I care about you, Kokichi. I trust you. I don't fully understand why, but I do. I knew you wouldn't hurt me on purpose."</p><p>"When I saw the state you were in, feeling the hunger radiating off you, I knew I couldn't just leave you. Allowing you to eat is more important." He looked me straight in the eye, squeezing my hand. "If it's you, Kokichi, I don't mind."</p><p>I smirked. "Does Saihara-chan love being bitten? How kinky~" His blush spread to his entire face and he waved his hands in his face. "No, it's not like that! I just didn't want you dying!" I giggled. "Suuuuure."</p><p>Even though I was teasing him, the blush on my face gave me away. I was actually glad I told him now. He also knew the danger if the others found out, so he was willing to keep it a secret.</p><p>But what would happen the next time I get hungry?</p><p>"When are you going to get hungry again?" I looked at him surprised before smirking. "If the effects of AB negative are true, then I should be full for a month or 2. Why, are you saying I can feed on you when I get hungry again?" I don't know why, but I looked at him shocked when he nodded.</p><p>"We can't have you dying before we find a way out. And if my blood can keep you full for months at a time, I'm willing to let you eat."</p><p>I looked at the detective, trying to see any trace of him lying.</p><p>He wasn't. He was telling the truth.</p><p>I smiled, but it wasn't my normal cocky smile that I did. It was a genuine smile. I never knew someone would come along that I could trust so much with this secret. Nor did I think they could trust and care for me enough to keep my secret.</p><p>"So, it's decided? You'll let me feed on you when I'm hungry and you get what out of it?" "The satisfaction of helping a friend?" I snorted at his confused face. "Come to me when you have an idea on what you want out of this deal." I stuck my hand out to the detective. He looked at it for a second before understanding and taking it, shaking my hand.</p><p>It was agreed upon.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It'd been a year since Shuichi found out my secret. We were still no closer to finding an escape.</p><p>But at least I wasn't going hungry.</p><p>Every two months, Shuichi would come to my room and allow me to eat as much as I could. Since he couldn't think of what he should get in return, I told him how I became a vampire since I wasn't born one and a few myths about vampires, like how the sun didn't actually affect us and garlic could kill us, but it gave us more of an allergic reaction. Like a peanut allergy.</p><p>He told me about how he thought I hated him and that's why I was avoiding him. I had to explain to him the blood types and their effects on vampires. He didn't even know his own blood type until I had told him, which I teased him about, even though most humans didn't know their blood type.</p><p>When I wasn't drinking Shuichi's blood, we were hanging out, though it was rare since Kaede wanted to teach him piano or Kaito wanted to hang out with him.</p><p>In the year we got to know each other, I began to feel something toward the detective. After some thinking, I realized. Could it be love?</p><p>No, there's no way I couldn't be in love with Shuichi. Sure, I cared for him. I have imagined cuddling with him. Him holding me in his arms. Giving each other sweet kisses.</p><p>Okay, maybe I was in love.</p><p>I can't get the thought out of my head. Merely being around him made me happy. And the fact he gave me blood, trusting me enough to know I wouldn't kill him. It was rare for those kinds of people to come around. Shuichi was the first person outside of DICE to do so.</p><p>It didn't matter anyway. I can't be with him, even if I wanted to. I doubt he felt the same way anyway. But I had to find a way to stop thinking this way. So I turned to the one person I thought could talk to.</p><p>"Gonta, do you understand what love is?" I asked the entomologist in front of me, who was letting a bug crawl all over his hand. We were his lab and I was sitting on the table while he was near one of the containers. I grimaced at the little thing, but quickly smiled when the taller male looked at me curiously. "Love? Gonta think...that when you like someone? A lot?"</p><p>I giggled. "There's a lot more to that, but that's the basics." "Why Kokichi ask? Does Kokichi love someone?" A small blush spread across my cheeks. I scratched my cheek as I glanced away from Gonta. "I wouldn't call it love. More like..a strong feeling?"</p><p>The entomologist nodded. "Well, Gonta may not know much about love, but he does know that you should follow your heart." I looked at up at him with sad eyes. I don't know why, but I always felt like I could let my guard down around Gonta. Maybe because he's the only other human here who can tolerate me?</p><p>Gonta thought for a moment before going to a different container and grabbing a bug. He walked over to me and held the bug in his hand. The body was black, but what was strange was that it had two heads on both sides of the body. It also had twelve legs, six on each end. I didn't like bugs for the most part, but this one made me curious. It was like nothing I'd seen before.</p><p>"This is called Plecia nearctica, or a lovebug. Lovebugs lifespans are very short, but they mate for life. That's why they called lovebugs. I feel even if they live short lives, they know they love the other very much." Gonta smiled at me. "Humans do not live long either, right? So find your love bug before it too late, Kokichi."</p><p>I looked at the taller male. As right as he was, I knew I couldn't do it. Vampires and humans couldn't be together. We lived much longer, a few centuries, maybe more. I wouldn't be able to be with him for long before he left me. It was against vampire law too. We couldn't risk the existence of vampires getting out. There was the option to turn him into a vampire, but I'd never want him to have this curse. Plus, we'd both end up starving in that scenario. There were too many red flags.</p><p>Even if Shuichi loved me back, he deserved to be someone who wasn't a monster. Someone he could actually be with without being a blood-sucking creature himself.</p><p>I smiled brightly at Gonta. "Aw, you're so sweet Gonta! But I can't really do that since everyone in here hates me!" I laughed and jumped off. "Thank you for the talk, though. See you later!" I began walking away and noticed the door was open. When I walked out, I didn't see anyone, so I shrugged it off and began toward my room to take a nap, not knowing about the figure who was standing behind the door.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Shuichi's POV</b>
</p><p>"Wait, Kokichi what?" I asked Kaede, looking down at her from the ladder. I was trying to see if the library had a specific book and Kaede was helping me. But I guess she got bored and wanted to talk about something. I ignored most of her rambling until she brought up Kokichi.</p><p>"You heard me correctly. Kokichi has a crush on someone! I don't know if he was lying, but what if he isn't? Oh, I wonder who it could be! Maybe Himiko? Miu? Oh, what if it's a boy, like Kaito?!" The pianist was bursting with energy, thinking about who of the 15 students Kokichi could have a crush on.</p><p>The thought of the vampire having a crush made me feel... weird? But why? Why did I care if he had a crush on someone? There was someone who made him happy, despite how he gets treated. Though, I doubt if it's any one of the others, he would get rejected. That's probably why he hasn't told anyone. Well, except Gonta.</p><p>Kaede went silent for a second, muttering to herself. I went back to looking at the books before I heard a scream from the blonde. "Kaede, are you okay?!" I turned back to her only to see her looking up at me and smiling like a maniac. "What if he was a crush on you?!"</p><p>The question made my entire face go red and I began stammering nonsense, not really forming words, just making noises. Why was I getting so flustered? So what if Kokichi had a crush on me? Why did I care?</p><p>Because that would mean he feels the same way.</p><p>"Think about it! You spend the most time with him when you aren't with someone else! Of course, that's the most logical answer, but I could be wrong." Kaede shrugged and walked to another part of the library, looking for the book I wanted.</p><p>Meanwhile, I was still a blushing mess. What if Kokichi did like me? I mean, I don't oppose to the idea, but should people really be in a relationship when they're trapped? But, then again, we could be stuck here for the rest of our lives. If people wanted to be in a relationship, they should be allowed to.</p><p>But, if Kokichi's crush isn't me... I could ruin our friendship. I'd never want that. I don't want to just be a blood bag to him, I want to at least still be his friend.</p><p>I sighed and got down to move the ladder to the side a little to continue looking. But the whole time, I couldn't keep my mind off of what Kaede said. After a little thinking, I decided on what I would do.</p><p>I'm going to confess. Tonight.</p><p>I could only hope I was in fact his crush.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The night announcement had already rung and everyone was already in their rooms. Everyone except me.</p><p>I stood in front of Kokichi's door, my hand raised to knock on it. It was time for Kokichi's feeding and as always, I was hesitant. It wasn't that I didn't trust Kokichi, it just felt... weird to get bitten.</p><p>Did I like getting bitten or something?</p><p>Blushing at that, I shook my head and went to knock the door, but it swung open, revealing a smiling Kokichi. "I could smell you from a mile away! Come on in!" My face deepened in color at his comment as I walked in, the liar shutting the door behind me.</p><p>"Now, let's get the eating done and over with, shall we? I'd hate to keep you." He walked past me and sat on the bed, looking at me with an 'I'm waiting' face. I could feel my heart speed up as I walked over to the bed, hesitantly sitting on it.</p><p>When I didn't start taking my jacket, Kokichi looked at me confused. "Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well? Your entire face is red." I bit my lip and glanced to the side, not meeting his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, I can survive a few more days if you can't-" "No no, it's not that. I just... needed to talk to you about something." I began twiddling my thumbs. "I have something... I've been meaning to tell you." My heart was beginning to speed up.</p><p>I looked at Kokichi's curious face and suddenly remembered why I was doing this. Kokichi could feel the same way I do. We could be happy together.</p><p>I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I...like you, Kokichi. I've had these feelings for a while. I don't know how long exactly, but... yeah. It's perfectly fine if you don't feel the same way!"</p><p>I closed my eyes and bowed my head, gripping my knees. It was silent and I was worried about what he was thinking. Hesitantly, I opened my eye and looked up at the lying vampire, who looked guilty.</p><p>"I felt like I didn't have to say anything, but I guess I do." He took a deep breath and looked away from me, scratching the back of his head. "Due to the existence of vampires being a secret, under law, we can't be involved with humans romantically. I hope you understand." I did understand.</p><p>We couldn't be together because of vampire law.</p><p>But he also didn't feel the same way.</p><p>My face dropped and I looked forward. "I'm not saying you're lying, you have no reason to. But that's not the only reason, is it?"</p><p>Silence again.</p><p>Then a loud groan came from the liar. I looked and was about to say something, but before I could, Kokichi grabbed my shoulders and leaned forward, closing the space between us and kissing me. I looked at him wide-eyed before giving in to the kiss, gripping his sleeve.</p><p>We let the kiss linger for a moment before we pulled away, a blush on both our faces. "Shuichi, it's not that I don't feel the same. I do, I do feel the same way. But the vampire council is very strict and they have eyes everywhere. I don't want you to get hurt."</p><p>I looked at the liar for a second before smiling. "I understand. They would probably hurt you too." My smile faded and I looked him in the eyes with a pleading look. "But there has to be a way for us to be together, right?"</p><p>Kokichi dropped his arms to his side and bit his lip, hesitating before nodding. "I'd have to turn YOU into a vampire." My eyes widened. I have to be a vampire? Just so I could be with him?</p><p>I didn't care. I loved Kokichi too much, cared for him. I wanted to be there for him and give him the love he deserved. It seemed the vampire read my mind.</p><p>"If you're willing to become a vampire, I wouldn't mind doing so. But we can't do it. Not here." I was about to ask him why, but he was already one step ahead of me. "Vampires don't have drinkable blood, so I would lose my food source. And the others might be understanding of you. Me, not so much."</p><p>I understood what he meant, but even then, I wanted to be with him. I couldn't bear the thought of not being able to hold him, cuddle with him, cute couple things.</p><p>Wow, did I really just say that?</p><p>I shook my head. That doesn't matter right now.</p><p>I took his hands in mine. "Kokichi, we could be stuck here for a long time. I'm sorry to be pessimistic, but I don't want to spend what time we have here waiting for something that might not even happen. I want to be with you. So much it hurts. I doubt the vampire council would even know about this unless they can get us out of here."</p><p>The lying vampire's face began to turn red and began stammering nonsense, not saying words. I giggled and placed a hand on his cheek, making him stop. Before long, Kokichi was speaking.</p><p>"You deserve to be with someone who isn't a monster, someone who won't outlive you. Someone who can give you what you deserve." He glanced away, a tear falling from his eyes. I smiled and wiped the tear away. "You aren't a monster. If you were, I don't think you would have starved yourself at the beginning of all this nor stayed away from me to keep yourself from attacking."</p><p>The purple-haired liar looked at me before the waterworks took over. He let out a sob and threw himself into my chest, wrapping his arms around my torso. I smiled and returned the hug as he cried, my jacket getting soaked from his tears.</p><p>"Th-thank you, S-S-Saihara-ch-chan," he stammered out, resting his cheek on me as he continued to cry. "I-I'm so gla-ad y-ou're here w-w-with me-e." I shushed him softly and ran my fingers through his hair, trying my best to calm him.</p><p>After a while, I don't know how long exactly, the vampire's crying soon came to a stop. He didn't move from his place, he only moved his head to look up at me. "If we do get out of here," he sniffed, a final tear falling, "I'll make sure your transformation isn't as painful as mine was. And I'll show you the ropes."</p><p>I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kokichi." He smiled brightly, his fangs poking out a little. They must have come out when he shoved himself in me, making the smell of my blood stronger. We looked at each other for a moment, just feeling calm in the arms of the other. I felt like nothing could ruin this.</p><p>Until Kokichi's stomach growled loudly, making him blush brightly.</p><p>I smirked and booped his nose. "Is someone hungry?" The liar pouted and stuck his tongue out. "It's your fault for wanting to get all emotional before my dinner." I chuckled as he let go to let me so I could take my jacket off. I took it off fully, but before Kokichi could do anything, I grabbed him and pulled him into my lap, having him straddle my thighs.</p><p>Kokichi's face went red at our position, looking down at me with wide eyes. "You have better access to my neck this way, right?" He smirked. "You're so bold, Saihara-chan~ If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd want something else~" I blushed as his hands found their way on the top of my button-up. "Can I..." I nodded, giving him permission to unbutton it.</p><p>The liar unbuttoned it enough to pull my collar down. I felt his teeth on my neck as it pierced the skin, allowing him to drink the crimson liquid. I still wasn't used to the feeling, but it didn't bother me as much as the first time.</p><p>After a few minutes, I pushed him lightly, making him stop and lick the wounds to heal in the morning. I straightened my shirt and put my jacket back on, but didn't bother to button it. I looked up at the vampire, who was smiling. "Thank you, Saihara-chan! Maybe since we're a couple, I can bite you in other places~"</p><p>The comment made me blush, which in turn made him giggle. "We'll talk about that another time..." "So Saihara-chan does like to be bitten! But I already knew that~" I scrunched my eyebrows before pulling him down, kissing him to make him shut up.</p><p>This kiss lasted a little longer, but didn't go any further. When we pulled away, Kokichi smiled. "I've only kissed you twice and I already want more!" I chuckled and gave him one last peck before he got off me, allowing me to stand. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" He nodded, waving as I walked out of the room.</p><p>As I closed the door, I stayed standing there, thoughts running through my head.</p><p>Being a vampire, huh? I remember loving to learn the folklore behind them and secretly wanting to be one. But now that I know they're real and I would possibly become one, it terrified me. Outliving all my friends, having to hide who I was, and drinking the blood of ours to survive.</p><p>But if I wanted to be with Kokichi, I had to. That would mean I would have to treasure the time I have with my friends while I can. And I'm sure I can learn to get used to the blood-sucking part. Kokichi would be able to teach me how to control the vampire part.</p><p>That was all in the future, though, and that's if we get out of here. I have to focus on the now. Making sure everyone was okay and finding a way out. But now, I had another objective on my list.</p><p>Be happy with my boyfriend for as long as I can. Until we get out of here, he still needs to feed off me. I didn't mind before, but now, I had nothing to worry about. I know I'm more than a blood bag to him.</p><p>Even with our roles as prey and predator, we were still able to become a couple. And that is all that matters now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I am so sorry for the waiting. It took me a while to write this as I didn't know how I wanted the story to go. Hopefully, the next story doesn't take as long. I hope you guys enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>